poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bessie tars Lightning/Customers!
This is how Bessie tars Lightning and customers goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (The screen shows the traffic light, as its amber light continues blinking. Then we see Sheriff driving to Flo's V8 Cafe, where Fillmore and Sarge are standing.) Sheriff: Gentlemen. (The gas station bell dings.) Sarge: Sheriff. Fillmore: Hey, Sheriff. (Then the screen shows Luigi and Guido at Luigi's Casa Della Tires as they are arguing about where some tires were put at the moment and before. Red is watering some flowers there.) Luigi: Why the tires are here? Guido: (speaking Italian) Sono sempre stati qui. Luigi: They were better where they were before. Guido: Stai sempre a parlare. Luigi: Guido! Lizzie: (to Red) Red, can you move over? I want to get a look at that sexy hot rod. (While Lizzie was talking, Red stops watering. Then we see McQueen pulling Bessie slowly along the road between the many old closed shops, laying out tar behind Bessie. Mater was standing on the sidewalk and the whole of Team Equesodor are with him. Ratchet is observing the whole thing.) Mater: You know, fellas, I used to be a purty good whistler. I can't do it now, of course, on account of sometimes I get fluid built up in my engine block, but Doc said he's gonna fix it, though. He can fix about anything. That's why we made him the judge. Boy, y'all shoulda heard me on Giddy-up, Oom Papa Mow Mow. Now, I'm not one to brag but people come purty far to see me get low on the "Mow-Mow". (Then a bubble of tar comes out from one of Bessie's pipes, pops, and a little slob of tar lands on McQueen's right bolt sticker.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! Aw, man, that's just great! Gordon: What's the matter now, McQueen? Lightning McQueen: My lucky sticker's all dirty! Mater: Ah, that ain't nothin'. I'll clean it for ya. (snorts, and hacks) Ryan and the gang: (in unison) EW! Lightning McQueen: No, no, no! That won't be necessary. Toby: You know, guys, this reminds me about a certain red engine and some tar wagons. James: Shut up! It's not funny! Mater: Hey, what do you mean "some tar wagons", Toby? Toby: It's actually a long story, Mater. And quite funny, too. James: It was not. Toby: You know, it began when me and Henrietta- Lightning McQueen: in Well, at least, you and I have something in common right now, James. James: Thanks... I guess. And make sure that tar does NOT go on my paintwork! Rainbow Dash: Do you think we could, you know, clean and wash it off? Percy: Nope, guys. You all heard what Doc Hudson said. No helping McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Fine, then I guess I'll just find some other way to fix this. (notices Red the fire truck, who was watering the same flowers at Luigi's store) Hey! Hey, big fella! Yeah, you in the red! Red: (sees McQueen, and stops watering) Lightning McQueen: I could use a little hose down. Help me wash this off. (But Red instead leaves nervously, pushing the flowers away.) Lightning McQueen: W-Where's he goin'? Thomas: What's the matter with him? Mater: Oh, he's just a little bit shy, and he hates you for killin' his flowers. James: I think that was from last night. Emily: Yep, it was. Lightning McQueen: I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics. Mater: You hurt your what? Lightning McQueen: I'm a very famous racecar! (Then Luigi and Guido come over.) Luigi: You are a famous racecar? A real racecar? Lightning McQueen: Yes, I'm a real racecar. What do you think? Look at me. Luigi: I have followed racing my entire life. My whole life! Lightning McQueen: Then you know who I am. I'm Lightning McQueen. Luigi: Lightning McQueen? Lightning McQueen: Yes! Yes! Luigi: I must scream it to the world! My excitement from the top of someplace very high! (gasps) Do you know many Ferraris? Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no, no. They race on the European circuit. I'm in the Piston Cup! (Then we see Luigi and Guido, who are now frowning.) Lightning McQueen: What? Thomas: Why are you both frowning? Luigi: Luigi follow only the Ferraris. (Luigi and Guido then drive back to their store. McQueen then gets saddened at not being known because of Luigi watching just the Ferrari racing.) Evil Ryan: Well, Lightning, seems fame and fortune has passed you by. coughs Maybe this would've been easier if you acted socialable. Flo: Is that what I think it is? Thomas: What is it, Flo? (The camera then shows Van and Minny in the distance, driving towards the town.) Sally Carrera: Customers. Customers! Customers, everyone! Customers! OK! Lizzie: Customers? (Then, as Sally is talking, we see Luigi and Guido hearing Sally and are glad. Ramone then moves his body up. Mater gasps and drives to the crossroad. Sarge and Fillmore start driving to their stores.) Sally Carrera: Alright, everybody! Calm down! Been a long time. Just remember what we rehearsed. Make sure your "Open, please come in" signs are out. And you all know what to do. All right, nobody panics. Here we go! (drives towards Van and Minny) Starlight Glimmer: And what was that all about? Twilight Sparkle: What do you think they're up to? Spike the Dragon: I have no idea and I don't know if I should be excited or scared to find out. Thomas: I'm guessing they're just eager to impress. James: Don't ask me. I have no idea about this neither. Sunset Shimmer: Well, guess we'll just have to wait until they reach us to find out. (The camera then shows Van and Minny driving along the road, as they are lost trying to find the Interstate.) Minny: Van, I just don't see any on-ramp anywhere. Van: Minny, I know exactly where we are. Minny: Yeah, we're in the middle of nowhere. Van: Honey, please. (Then Sally appears in front of them.) Sally Carrera: Hello. Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to Ornament Valley. Legendary for its quality service and friendly hospitality. How we can help you? Van: We don't need anything, thank you very much. (drives past Sally) Minny: (to Van) Honey. Ask for directions to the Interstate. (drives along, while Sally follows) (As Van and Minny drive along the road, they drive alongside the bumps caused by Stanley's statue.) Van: There's no need to ask for directions, Minny. I know exactly where we're going. Minny: (to Sally) He did the same thing on our trip to Shakopee. You know, we were headed over there for the Crazy Days, and we... Van: (chuckles) OK. OK. Really. We're just peachy, OK? Fillmore: What you really need is the sweet taste of my homemade, organic fuel. Van: (giggles) No, it doesn't agree with my tank. Minny: We're just trying to find the Interstate. Sarge: Good to see you, solder! Come on by Sarge's Surplus Hut for all your government surplus needs. Minny: Ohh! Honey, surplus! Van: Honey, we have too much surplus. Sally Carrera: Uh... I do have a map over at the Cozy Cone Motel. A-And if you do stay, we offer a free Lincoln Continental breakfast. Minny: Honey, she's got a map. Van: I don't need a map! I have the GPS. Never need a map again, thank you. Flo: How 'bout somethin' to drink? Stop at Flo's V-Eight Café. Finest fuel on Route 66! Van: No, we just topped off. Luigi: And if you need tires, stop by Luigi's Casa Della Tires, home of the Leaning Tower of Tires. Guido: (juggles tires while Luigi is talking, and ends with most of them in a pile with one standing up on top) Minny: We're just trying to find the Interstate. Ramone: But you do need a paint job, man. Ramone will paint you up right. Hey, anything you want! You know, like a flame job. Minny: No thanks... Ramone: Maybe ghost flames! You like old school pinstripin'? Von Dutch style, huh? (lifts his rear end up in front in Van and Minny) Van and Minny: (both gasp) Minny: Oh, honey, look. Von Dutch. Van: (chuckles) OK, no. (chuckles, and starts to drive away along with Minny) We're gonna be going now, OK? (Then Lizzie puts a bumper sticker attached to her tire onto Van's rear bumper.) Van: Ow! (turns around towards Lizzie) Lizzie: (laughs) A little somethin' to remember us by, OK? Van: (laughs) OK! (drives away along with Minny) Sally Carrera: Come back soon, OK? I mean, you know where we are! (chuckles) Tell your friends! (Then the camera does a close-up of the bumper sticker, which shows Willy's Butte and a message saying "Nice Butte - Radiator Springs", and zooms out.) Van: (chuckles) OK! Yes. You bet. Minny: Thanks again, folks. Bye-bye now. Lightning McQueen: Psst! Psst! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! I know how to get to the Interstate! Minny: Oh, do ya? Van: Minny, no. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. No, not really. But listen. I'm Lightning McQueen, the famous racecar. I'm being held here against my will. (Van then grins as Minny smiles at McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: And I need you to call my team, so they can come rescue me and get me to California in time for me to win the Piston Cup. Do you understand? (Van and Minny just stand for about three seconds of silence. Then their locks beep, their smiles turn to frowns, and they just leave.) Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not, it's the truth! I'm telling you! You gotta help me! Don't leave me here! I'm in hillbilly nightmare! My IQ's dropping by the second! I'm becoming one of theeeeeem!! (Van and Minny disappear as McQueen yells, and "them" is echoed.) Twilight Sparkle: (facehoofs and groans) Spike the Dragon: (facepalms) Starlight Glimmer: (facehoofs) Sunset Shimmer: (facepalms) James: Why do I bother? Bill: Oh, brother. Ben: You're telling me. Sally Carrera: (sighs, and then talks to the other residents) OK, don't worry. They know where we are now. They're gonna tell their friends. You'll see. (A man's voice is heard on Lizzie's radio.) Male DJ: We'll be right back for our Hank Williams marathon... Sally Carrera: (as the other residents drive away) That's good. Male DJ: ...after a quick Piston Cup update. Kori Turbowitz: (through the radio) Still no sign of Lightning McQueen. Meanwhile, Chick Hicks arrived in California and today became the first person to spend practice time on the track. Chick Hicks: (through the radio) Yeah, well, it's just nice to get out here before the other competitors. You know, get a head start. Gives me an edge. (McQueen is then shocked as Chick talks. Electronic music plays as he daydreams of Chick instead being sponsored by Dinoco. First, we see Chick in front of Dinoco's stage touching Tex Dinoco with his tire, as the camera zooms out to show them and the Dinoco gang at the Los Angeles International Speedway laughing. Then we see Chick overtaking The King in the race, as The King is shocked.) Chick Hicks: (as he overtakes The King) Hoo-hoo-hoo! (Chick then crosses the finish line, and we then see him with his trophy and two Dinoco girls beside him. Then it shows his paint being changed to blue, removing most of his decals and replacing the Hostile Tankover Bank logo with Dinoco's. It shows the text saying "The new face of" above Chick and Tex before the text "Dinoco" covers the other text.) Chick Hicks: Ha-ha! (Then the screen shows the text "The King" changing to a logo of Chick with the text "Chick" and zooming out to show the Dinoco helicopter Rotor Turbosky winking on top of the stage with pictures of Chick all over it along with his name and the text "Chick likes Dinoco". It then shows Chick posing in the same studio as with McQueen in his previous daydream.) Chick Hicks: Yeah! (Then it shows Chick on the covers of the same magazines, and then it shows him with Mia and Tia in Dinoco paint on the same red carpet being surrounded by the same cheering crowd. Then it shows the text "Chick Thunder Hicks". It shows Chick flying through the air.) Chick Hicks: Whoo! (Then the screen shows two magnets pulled together and the text "Chick Magnet" Then it shows Chick inside the same building near the Hollywood Sign, which he is between Mia and Tia painted gold.) Mia and Tia: (chatter and giggle) (Then we see Mia and Tia pulled towards Chick like a magnet.) Chick Hicks: Hey, McQueen... Eat your heart out. (Then McQueen's daydream ends as the screen shows the present day.) Lightning McQueen: (gasps) Oh! Mater, let me get this straight. We can go when this road is done. That's the deal, right? Mater: That's what they done did said. Lightning McQueen: OK. Outta my way. I got a road to finish. (The screen then zooms in on two "End Construction Zone" signs in the distance.) Lightning McQueen: (grunts and revs his engine) (McQueen starts to move at his normal speed. Bits of tar come out of Bessie as McQueen drives faster. Mater and the whole of Team Equesodor are then shocked at seeing him move.) Diesel: And I thought he couldn't move so fast when pulling Bessie. Trixie: I agree with you, Diesel. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer